1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muting circuit for a television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when video signal reproduced by a VTR (video tape recorder) is displayed as an image on an ordinary home television receiver serving as a monitor the RF (radio frequency) converter of the VTR supplies an output signal to the antenna terminal of the television receiver. To receive and display this reproduced video signal, the television receiver is set to a predetermined unused channel whereby the reproduced video signal then is reproduced as an image as if it had been broadcasted on that predetermined unused channel. In this case, if the television receiver is set to the predetermined channel and thereafter power is applied to the VTR, there is the disadvantage that, during the interval from the time that the VTR starts its operation to the time that the RF converter in the VTR reaches its operating condition to supply a carrier having the frequency corresponding to the predetermined channel, a noise is generated in the sound circuit of the television receiver and hence the sound reproduced from the sound circuit is very unpleasant.